Forgetting the Nazi world
by Agent BM
Summary: rating may change. The loud siblings are home and safe after their adventure in the alternate dimension, but readjusting to normal life is hard when you're haunted by visions and dreams of terrible things you've seen
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Loud House.**

 **This is an idea i've had since i wrote the second half of Escape from the Nazi world and i hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for the support you're giving me with the stories, i really appreciate it. Sorry that this chapter isn't long but i think this is a good start to the story.**

Lincoln Loud couldn't sleep. For a month he was trapped in an alternate dimension where Nazi's ruled the world with his sisters, though in his own dimension it had only been a day. While he was glad to sleep in his own bed again, the memories of what he saw were haunting his dreams. The nazi world was full of nothing but death and destruction, and having lived through it for a month changed him and his sisters. While they did leave on a good note, nothing was making them forget what they saw. Lincoln got out of bed, he needed something to drink, maybe it would ease his nerves. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, and was surprised to see all his sisters drinking milk and juice.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep either Linky?" asked Leni

"No. You had nightmares too?" asked Lincoln

All the sisters nodded

"The Nazis?" asked Lincoln

All the sisters sadly nodded.

"I know that was hours ago we left but still, you don't just forget something like that" said Luna

"Do you think it was a good idea we kept the armor and weapons and threw them in the attic?" asked Luan

"You have a better idea of what we should do with those?" asked Lisa "Just imagine the looks on peoples faces if we left them by the curb"

Lincoln sipped some juice and spoke.

"It's been a rough month, it's gonna take time for us to readjust to our lives. It may sound silly, but how about tonight, just for one more night, we sleep together, you know, that way we feel safe after what we saw?" asked Lincoln

All the sisters liked Lincolns idea and went to Lori and Leni's room. The siblings all nestled close to each other around the beds, each with a pillow and blanket. For a month this was how they slept so this they were used to, but this wasn't something they did often at home. While there were no Nazis in their world trying to kill them, doing this made the siblings feel safer and more comfortable. One by one the siblings fell asleep, readjusting to normal life was going to be harder than they thought, but at least they had each other for support.


	2. Chapter 2

(the next day)

It was a rainy day in the town of Royal woods, and the loud kids were home alone watching tv to pass the time. It was weird going from the nazi propaganda programs they watched in the other world to the normal programming they were used to here. What were they watching now? A stupid infomercial

"Just look at how XS stain remover handles this yucky grease stain. Wow look at that shine"

"That's cool, lets call and order some" said Lana

"I know the nazis were meanies but at least they didn't have infomercials" said Lola

"Why're we watching this again?" asked Lynn

"We're just skimming through channels because nothing good is on" said Lincoln

"Just as long as we don't accidentally order anymore movies on demand we should be good, remember what happened when mom and dad found out we did that when we thought they were free?" asked Lisa

All the kids didn't like that thought. Lincoln changed the channel and they were greeted by a news report. People with nazi flags and swastika tattoos were protesting something.

'Neo nazism and white supremacy on the rise. President Trump doesn't care'

"Come on, there's nazis in our world now too?" asked Luan annoyed

"You think they'd be interested in our stuff we brought back?" asked Leni

"Not funny Leni" said Lori

Lincoln changed the channel. The siblings groaned when they saw more swastikas

"They think the war is over, they're dead wrong"

'Wolfstone the New World Order, coming Next Week'

Lincoln changed the channel again. Now he had landed on a documentary

"Join us now as we explore the history of Adolf Hitler and the third reich in-

"Isn't there anything on that isn't about nazis?" asked Lincoln who was clearly frustrated

Lori grabbed the remote and landed on a random channel showing a cooking show

"There, that's much better" said Lisa

"Moving on is gonna be harder than we thought" said Luna

"Wait, i know what we could use right now" said Luan

She ran to the kitchen and came back with pies in her hands. The siblings ducked behind the couch

"I wasn't gonna throw them, why does everybody think i'm gonna throw pies when they see me with one?" Luan asked annoyed

Luan offered her siblings slices of her pies, and the 11 kids ate in silent.

"I can only imagine how school's gonna be tomorrow" said Lincoln

"Just as long as we don't overreact or act crazy. None of you told anyone about what we saw have you?" asked Lori

The siblings shook their heads

"I think it's best our friends don't know what happened with us, for now at least. They'd probably not believe us or think we're crazy" said Lori

"All else fails Clyde knows some good therapists" said Lincoln

"We're not insane yet but we'll keep that in mind" said Lynn


	3. Chapter 3

(Been a while since I worked on this but I had a nice long break and am hoping you enjoy this chapter)

(Loud House, sometime in the afternoon, Lisa and Lily's room)

Lily sat near her crib, playing with building blocks. It had been a while since she could do that. Now that she was home after at least a month she could enjoy the simpler things in life again. Lisa had entered the bedroom dragging along a big bag from the attic towards her half of the room. Upon opening the bag, lily noticed the bag was full of machine guns, pistols, and body armor, all covered with German eagles and swastikas, bad symbols. Lily babbled angrily to Lisa for bringing that stuff in here.

"They're not loaded lily, the ammos in a separate bag. And I don't intend to use any of this stuff, I'm gonna destroy these terrible things and reuse the parts for something good, like a robot servant, or maybe a back scratcher" said Lisa

She lifted one of the heavy machine guns and placed it on her work desk.

"First thing I'm gonna do is remove these bad symbols, I shall require some tools" said Lisa

There was a knock on the door.

"Lisa, you in there?"

"Darcy?"

Lisa ran to the door and opened it, her friend Darcy Helmandollar was standing outside her bedroom.

"Darcy, what a surprise" said Lisa

"You said we could hang out and play the other day, don't you remember?" Asked Darcy

Lisa thought for a moment and remembered, the day before she and her siblings were sent to the Nazi world, she told Darcy they could hang out at her house.

"oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot about that, sorry Darcy, I've been having a rough month, long story that you-

"Hey what you got there? Bag of toys?"

Darcy was pointing to the bag Lisa had brought into her bedroom.

"No, those aren't toys Darcy. Those are bad things I'm destroying" said Lisa

Darcy went to the bag and looked inside.

"Are these guns?" Asked Darcy

"Sadly yes" said Lisa

"That birdie is scary. Why do you have these?" Asked Darcy

"Well you know I'm a genius right?" Asked Lisa

"Everyone in class knows" said Darcy

"Well I built this device that allows me to go to different dimensions, and yesterday in this dimension me and all my siblings were accidentally sent to one. That dimension is where I got all that stuff, it was horrible, there was killing everywhere, blood, vicious dogs, monsters, I've seen horrible things Darcy, things a 4 year old shouldn't see."

Lisa began to cry remembering the things she saw, Darcy walked up to her and hugged her.

"Its ok Lisa, you're not there anymore, you're home where it's safe" said Darcy

Lisa wiped her tears and hugged Darcy back.

"Thanks Darcy, glad you understand and am glad you came by, it's nice to see you again after what I had to see go down." Said Lisa "Hey I still have my invention, want to go to a dimension made of ice cream?"

"That things safe right?" Asked Darcy

Lisa grabbed the invention from a box in her closet.

"I tested it again a little this morning and I saved the coordinates and have spare batteries. Come on it'll be fun" Said Lisa

"Well ok" said Darcy

"Wish to come too Lily?" Asked Lisa

Lily walked over to the 2 girls. Lisa pushed a few buttons and in a flash, the 3 were gone in another dimension, possibly made of ice cream.


End file.
